Few Years Later
by wxcvbn1710
Summary: Jane et Maura se rencontrent au lycée. Tout va bien entre elles jusqu'à ce que le père de Maura se fasse muté à l'autre bout du pays. Des années après, elles se retrouvent grâce à la réunion des anciens élèves. Comment réagiront-elles en se revoyant ? Se retrouveront-elles, même après plusieurs années passés ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà une toute nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que ma première.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que la relation Rizzles s'établira rapidement, mais c'est parce que j'ai inclue un drama au milieu de l'histoire (je pense que tout est dit dans le résumé)

Merci à _Satnaaa _pour la correction, la relecture et pour ses avis qui me motivent toujours plus à écrire (mais aussi parce que j'ai peur de me faire fouetter si je ne le fais pas xD)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 1**

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux. Grâce à Frost j'ai rencontré la plus belle femme qui puisse exister au monde._

_Elle est un peu bizarre, toujours à parler avec des termes scientifiques que personne ne comprend, toujours seule à lire des livres qui doivent peser une tonne et faire plus de dix mille pages, mais un simple regard vers elle et mon cœur à chavirer._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. C'est plus fort que ce que je ressentais avec Kelly ou Clara. J'ai envie de la connaitre, lui parler, la faire sourire, la faire rire… j'ai envie d'être près d'elle, tout simplement._

_On m'a dit que cette fille était très bizarre, et que son surnom, Maura Mort-aux-Rats lui venait de sa passion à disséquer les animaux._

_Même si ça m'a écœuré au début, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique._

_Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, avant. Peut-être parce qu'elle est toujours très discrète et ne se fond pas dans la masse._

_Pour en revenir à sa rencontre, c'est grâce à Barry. On devait faire un exposé en duo pour la classe d'Histoire sur je sais plus qui, alors on et aller à la bibliothèque. Pendant que lui allait préparer une table avec feuille, stylo et tout ce qu'on avait besoin, je suis allé chercher des livres qui pourraient nous aider._

_La prof avait été claire, pas d'internet pour la recherche._

_Et c'est un rayon de livre que j'ai l'ai aperçut. Habillée comme une gravure de mode, les cheveux détachés sur ses épaules, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, déjà quatre ou cinq bouquins dans les bras, elle semblait en chercher un autre._

_Alors que d'habitude, en voyant ces genres de personne, je me moquais, là, je n'avais pas le cœur à l'emmerder. Elle était tellement belle que j'aurais pas pu. Alors je suis resté là, à la regarder fixement, un drôle de sentiment s'emparant déjà de mon cœur._

_C'est à ce moment qu'elle tourna la tête. Ses yeux d'un vert-noisette auraient pu me noyer instantanément. Elle rougit et recula. Mais elle n'avait pas vue le chariot plein de bouquins derrière elle, qu'elle se prit, et ses livres sont tombés par terre._

_Sortant de ma rêverie, je suis allé l'aider, m'accroupissant pour ramasser les livres. Je lui demandais si elle allait bien et si elle ne s'était pas fait mal, et la voix d'un ange me répondit. Sa voix était douce et pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Elle me remercia, les joues rouges, et me dit qu'elle allait bien._

_Je me redressais, ses livres dans les bras et lui en tendit un pour l'aider. Avec gêne, elle s'empara de ma main et se redressa. Quand sa peau toucha la mienne, j'ai ressentis un courant électrique me parcourir. Sa main était chaude et douce, tout comme ses gestes et son visage._

_Je relevais la tête, le souffle presque court, et je pu observer ses yeux de plus près. Ils avaient des nuances de marron, de vert et j'eu l'impression d'y voir des éclats doré._

_Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuèrent et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Je la relâcher, perdant de suite la chaleur, et elle me remercia encore une fois._

_Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, le plus beau que j'avais, lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier, que c'était tout à fait normal._

_Elle me dit avec tristesse, que jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour elle, que d'habitude les élèves l'a poussaient au lieu de l'aider à se relever._

_Je lui rendis ses livres et me présentais. Elle me sourit, ce qui affola mon cœur, et me dit qu'elle s'appelait Maura Isles._

_Maura… un prénom unique et magnifique, comme elle._

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander si elle voulait se joindre à Frost et moi. Avec une petite moue adorable, elle me dit qu'elle ne préférerait pas, n'ayant aucun ami parmi les élèves._

_Je l'attrapais par le bras, lui disant qu'elle était de toute façon obligée, et que Frost ne serait pas méchant avec elle puisque j'étais là._

_Elle s'arrêta en chemin, me forçant à m'arrêter, et me demanda, mot pour mot : « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux que je t'aide pour on devoir d'Histoire ? Ou alors c'est pour te moquer de moi comme tous les autres ? »_

_Ses questions me firent mal au cœur, et je me promis de tout faire pour lui éviter les humiliations à l'avenir. Je lui répondis alors : « Ce n'est pour aucune des raisons que tu viens de dire. Je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un seul. Et même si on m'a dit que tu étais bizarre ou n'importe quoi d'autre, j'ai envie de te connaitre et d'être ton amie. »_

_Elle me demanda d'une toute petite voix si je le pensais vraiment. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire et lui promis de ne jamais la laisser. Elle me remercia une nouvelle fois, un sourire illuminant ses traits. A ce moment, je me promis de tout faire pour ne plus la voir triste._

Le vibreur de son téléphone retentit, la sortant de ses pensées, lui signalant un message. Frost.

**Ça te dit d'aller boire un coup avec Vince, ce soir au Dirty Roberr ? Tu peux emmener ta belle )**

Elle rigola et tapa une rapide réponse.

**J'préviens juste ma mère et j'te dis ça. Mais c'est pas dit que Maura vienne.**

Elle se leva, ferma son journal qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert depuis des années, et alla le dissimuler dans un de ses tiroirs à chaussettes. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner une nouvelle fois. Elle s'en empara et vit que c'était Korsak, cette fois-ci.

**Barry à la batterie de son portable à plat. On est déjà au bar, on t'attend, mais fais vite. Et ramène Maura, j'veux faire sa connaissance.**

Elle sourit.

**Je vais faire ce que je peux. Vous bourrez pas sans moi )**

Quelques secondes après, le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

**Jamais !**

Elle éclata de rire et chercha le numéro de Maura dans son téléphone. Le trouvant, elle appuya sur la touche verte et le porta à son oreille.

Quand elles avaient échangées leur numéro, Jane avait été dans un tel état, que sa mère avait cru, en rentrant, qu'elle avait consommé des substances illicites. Mais quand Jane lui raconta qu'elle avait rencontré une fille incroyable, Angela avait simplement sourit, heureuse de voir sa fille si joyeuse.

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la voix de Maura retentit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'entente de ce son si doux et enthousiaste.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Pas du tout, _répondit la jeune femme au bout du fil.

Jane entendit son sourire et son cœur fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te disais d'aller boire un verre ce soir avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

_- Euh… je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas m'imposer…_

- Maur', dit Jane, le surnom venant sans qu'elle ne s'e aperçoive, c'est Frost qui m'a proposer de t'inviter. Il t'apprécie, comme moi, et Vince va t'adorer.

Jane ne vit pas Maura rougir, mais elle le devina.

_- C'est d'accord, _dit la blonde au bout d'une seconde de silence. _C'est quel bar ?_

- Donne moi ton adresse, je viens te chercher avec ma mère en voiture, c'est plus simple.

La demande de Jane surpris la blonde, mais un grand sourire illumina son visage. Ses parents le remarquèrent et ils échangèrent un regard emplit de tendresse pour leur fille. Ils étaient heureux de la voir enfin comme ça, joyeuse, souriante.

- C'est le 1123 Beacon Hill, dit-elle.

_- D'acc', sois prête dans une demi-heure. A toute !_

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

Maura raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il s'effaça de suite. Elle n'avait pas demandé à ses parents si elle pouvait sortir, et elle ne savait pas s'ils accepteraient qu'elle sorte un soir.

- Qui c'était ? lui demanda Constance avec affection.

- Une amie… euh… elle m'a invité à aller boire un verre avec elle et deux de ses amis, sa mère nous accompagne…

- C'est d'accord, s'empressa de dire son père, ayant peur de voir une poussé d'urticaire démanger sa fille.

Il vit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant l'éclat de joie illuminer le regard de Maura. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un t'apprécie enfin à ta juste valeur, lui dit-il.

Maura fut surprise de voir que sa mère se joignait à eux, mais profita de leur étreinte avec chaleur. Ils n'étaient certes pas beaucoup présents, mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient là pour elle dans les mauvais et les bons moments.

- Bon, laissons là aller se préparer, elle va être en retard. Mais, dit Constance, je veux au moins voir à quoi ressemble cette jeune fille, et au moins connaitre sa mère.

- Pas de soucis, je leur dirais ! s'exclama la jeune fille en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Avant de plonger dans son armoire, elle envoya un texto rapide à Jane.

**Ma mère voudrait te rencontrer, et ta mère aussi. Cinq minutes devraient suffire, je pense.**

Maura l'envoya, et espéra que cela ne ferait pas fuir la brune. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone lui signala un message de Jane.

**Pas de soucis, ma mère aussi voulait la rencontrer xD**

La blonde soupira, lui envoya un smiley et plongea dans son armoire, cherchant une tenue confortable. Elle opta pour un jean slim sombre avec une petite chemise en flanelle blanche. Elle enfila des escarpins noirs et alla se maquiller légèrement. Elle boucla ses cheveux, les laissant tomber avec souplesse sur ses épaules. Elle s'empara de son sac à main et descendit au salon.

Ses parents la complimentèrent, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

Pendant les cinq minutes qui restèrent à attendre Jane, Maura ne tenait plus en place, s'asseyant et se levant sans arrêt. Elle était légèrement nerveuse, et ses parents rigolèrent de la voir comme ça. Ils se demandèrent si ce n'était pas plutôt un rencard que sa fille avait. Ce n'était pas un secret pour eux que leur petite Maura préférait les femmes. Ça leur avait fait drôle au début, mais maintenant, ils en avaient l'habitude.

A son annonce, Maura avait eut peur qu'ils la rejettent. Mais en voyant leur réaction pas du tout dégoûter, elle avait été soulagée, se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui annonçant un message retentit, la faisant sursauter.

**On se gare et on arrive )**

Elle inspira fortement et répondit un "ok" suivit d'un smiley.

- Elles arrivent, dit-elle.

Sa gorge était étonnamment sèche. Elle était plus nerveuse que lors de son tout premier rencard avec une fille. Elle se répéta inlassablement que c'était juste un verre avec des amis. Que ce n'était pas un rencard.

Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aurait voulut que c'en soit un.

Elle secoua la tête au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Maura sursauta mais alla ouvrir rapidement. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres à la simple vue de Jane. Cette dernière la salua en l'enlaçant brièvement, surprenant sa mère, juste derrière elle. Elle avait l'habitude que sa fille soit distante avec tout le monde, même avec elle. Elle se dit que cette Maura devait être spéciale pour sa fille.

Celle-ci se sépara de Maura et se tourna vers sa mère. Maura était une jeune fille élégante, et Angela ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était très belle. Elle salua la jeune fille avec un franc sourire, et la blonde les invita à rentrer.

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'immense intérieur de la maison. Elle n'avait jamais vue une maison aussi belle et aussi grande.

Maura fut légèrement gênée en voyant le regard de Jane, mais cette dernière la rassura en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. La blonde les mena dans le salon où ses parents se trouvaient. Ils se levèrent à l'approche de Jane et sa mère.

- Bonsoir, je suis Richard Isles, dit le père en lui tendant la main, le père de Maura.

- Enchantée, Angela Rizzoli, la mère Jane, dit-elle en acceptant la poignée de main du père.

- Constance Isles, la mère, dit celle-ci en prenant la main de la Mamá Rizzoli à son tour avec un sourire franc. Tu dois être Jane, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers la jeune brune.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, légèrement intimidée face à l'assurance que dégageait Constance Isles. Mais son sourire la rassura quelque peu, et elle échangea une poignée de main avec les Isles.

- Prend soin de Maura, lui demanda Richard, juste avant qu'elles ne partent.

Jane lui fit un sourire.

- Vous en faites pas, je lui ai promis de ne jamais la laisser.

Le père sourit, rasséréner par cette nouvelle. Il était content que sa fille ai rencontré Jane. Il l'a trouvait digne de confiance, et à voir le sourire que Maura avait, il se rendit compte qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à être plus que de simple amie.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la voiture, prenant place sur la banquette arrière, parlant avec animation, rigolant des blagues de Jane. Maura était étonner de la facilité qu'elle avait de parler avec Jane, et cela la rendit plus heureuse. A part avec ses parents, elle avait toujours eut du mal à parler avec les gens, à être naturelle. Mais la brune était à part, l'écoutant, ne se moquant pas d'elle si elle partait dans ses élucubrations scientifiques qu'elle seule comprenait la signification.

Jane trouvait plutôt cela mignon. Elle voyait la passion animer le regard de la blonde quand elle parlait d'un sujet qui l'intéressait, et cela la remplissait de joie.

Une amitié venait se créée, et venait tout chambouler dans leur vie.

Elles ne savaient pas encore à quel point.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai des gros soucis d'ordinateur en ce moment, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me connecter tant que je voudrais.

Ensuite, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenter mon premier chapitre, vois douze review en allant sur ma boite mail m'a réchauffer le cœur ! Vos avis comptent beaucoup, et je fais de mon mieux pour que vous apprécier tout autant la suite !

Merci encore à _Satnaaa _ses avis, sa relecture et sa correction de mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 2**

- Je te laisse la voiture, Jane, dit Angela en descendant avec les filles. Ne rentrez pas trop tard, et au cas où, Maura, tu peux rester dormir à la maison si tes parents sont d'accord.

- Comment tu fais pour rentrer ? lui demanda sa fille.

- Sean me raccompagnera, répondit Angela. Il ne devrait pas tarder, je lui ai dit que je vous emmenais ici, il vient me chercher. Bonne soirée, les filles.

- Merci, Ma', toi aussi, dit Jane en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Madame Rizzoli, dit Maura, et merci d'être venue me chercher.

- Appelle-moi Angela, et ce n'est rien, dit la matriarche en enlaçant la jeune fille. Merci de rendre le sourire à ma petite Janie, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

Maura ne dit rien et lui rendit son étreinte. Un klaxon retentit, et Angela embrassa les deux filles sur le front avant de monter dans une voiture noire. Le conducteur fit un signe à Jane, qui lui rendit avec un sourire, et les filles rentrèrent dans le bar.

L'atmosphère confinée et tranquille du bar rassura Maura, se disant que ce n'était pas un endroit vulgaire remplit de jeunes sans cervelle.

Jane aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis à une table du fond, et elle enroula son bras à celui de Maura, la guidant à travers les clients.

D'habitude, elle n'était pas tactile, même pas envers sa mère, mais Maura, elle, était différente des autres, et elle avait ce besoin constant de la toucher.

Elles arrivèrent à la table et Maura salua timidement Frost et fit la connaissance de Vince, le plus vieux de la bande. Jane lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire, et, comme ayant l'habitude de boire seulement du vin, elle prit la même chose que la brune, espérant que celle-ci ne prenne pas d'alcool fort.

Heureusement pour elle, Jane revint avec deux bières, et en posa une devant la blonde, qui la remercia.

- Rhooo, Maur', arrête de me remercier, t'as pas besoin de le dire tout le temps, rigola la brune.

La blonde rougit et s'excusa, causant l'hilarité des trois personnes autour de la table.

- Aller, c'est pas grave, dit Vince. On trinque à la santé de Maura, on avait besoin d'une _vraie _fille dans cette bande.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la blonde qui rougit de nouveau.

- Tu entends quoi, par vraie fille ? lui demanda Jane, le fusillant du regard.

- Avoue que des fois, on a l'impression d'être trois mecs ! dit Frost.

Jane grommela mais rigola, et ils entrechoquèrent leur bouteilles entre elles.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, et toute la soirée, ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas. Maura fit des efforts, et ne sortit que trois fois des faits scientifiques, ce qui était un grand pas en avant pour elle, qui était tout le temps obligée de démontrer les choses par la science.

Ces interventions firent bien rire Frost et Korsak, qui remarquèrent la manière dont Jane buvait les paroles de la blonde, et la manière dont Maura rougissait à chaque fois que Jane lui parlait directement. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice, pensant la même chose.

Au bout de la troisième bière, Maura était légèrement rouge, rigolant pour un rien. Comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant, l'alcool, pourtant peu présent dans la bière, lui monta rapidement à la tête. Et une Maura légèrement entamée était un spectacle dont Jane, Vince et Barry se souviendrait pour longtemps.

Désinhibée, la scientifique faisait clairement du rentre dedans à Jane, qui ne s'apercevait de rien, alors que les Barry et Vince l'avait déjà remarqué.

A un moment, la blonde voulut aller aux toilettes, et c'est en chancelant qu'elle se leva. Elle se rattrapa difficilement à la chaise de Jane, gloussant comme une ado de quinze ans devant un garçon.

- Jane, tu devrais l'accompagner, dit Frost en rigolant.

- Mais nooooooon, c'est boooooon, j'peux y aller t'seule ! dit Maura avec difficulté.

Jane se leva alors que la blonde lâchait la chaise et faillit s'étaler par terre. La brune la rattrapa à temps, et Maura s'accrocha à son bras en rigolant.

- Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux, de près ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Jane rougit, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui dise une chose pareil.

- Et t'es mignonne quand tu rougis, ajouta Maura en marchant de travers.

Les joues de Jane brûlèrent, alors que Barry et Vince se retenaient de ne pas éclater de rire. Si Jane ne s'apercevait pas des agissements de Maura, cette fois-ci, c'est qu'elle était vraiment aveugle.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent aux toilettes, et Jane attendit devant la porte que Maura ai finit pour l'aider à revenir à leur place.

Nouant son bras autour de celui de la brune, Maura essaya de marcher le plus droit possible. Jane avait mit son bras autour de la taille de la blonde, la guidant vers leur table.

La scientifique frissonna de plaisir en sentant le bras musclé de Jane passer derrière elle et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, légèrement moins alcoolisée.

La brune l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installa à son tour.

- Je finis ma bière et on y va, dit-elle.

Commençant à se sentir mal, Maura hocha la tête et la posa sur la table. Jane passa un bras autour des ses épaules.

- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Maura hocha lentement la tête, ne se sentant pas en forme pour ouvrir la bouche.

- On rentre maintenant, dit Jane en se levant. Désolée, les mecs.

- T'inquiète, la rassura Vince en se levant à son tour. On t'aide à la mettre dans ta voiture, appelle sa mère en attendant.

- Merde, ils vont me tuer, grommela-t-elle. J'avais dis que je prenais soin d'elle.

- Dis leur… la vérité, bredouilla Maura en sortant son téléphone de sa poche… Ils comprendront…

Elle ferma la bouche, en proie à un haut-le-cœur.

Jane prit le téléphone en enfilant sa veste. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque minuit. Légèrement anxieuse quant à la réaction des parents de Maura, elle chercha le numéro de chez elle, et tomba sur le numéro de Constance.

Elle inspira fortement en appuyant sur la touche verte et en payant sa boisson avec celle de la blonde. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait prit un peu d'argent sur elle, mais lui payer était un geste tout naturel pour elle.

_- Oui, ma puce ?_ dit Constance en répondant.

- Euh… madame Isles, c'est Jane… dit-elle.

_- Voyons, appelle-moi Constance,_ dit la mère de Maura. _Tout va bien ? Maura va bien ?_

- Oui… euh… enfin… je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire… et… euh…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Je vous appelez pour savoir si ça ne vous gênez pas qu'elle dorme à la maison, ce soir, ma mère est d'accord et…

_- Pas de soucis, _dit Constance.

Jane entendit un sourire dans sa voix et elle se sentit plus légère. Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée, je ne l'aurais pas laissé boire si je l'aurais su…

_- Ce n'est rien, elle est jeune, mais dis-moi, que lui as-tu donné ?_

- De la bière, rien que ça, s'empressa de dire la brune. Mes amis et moi ne buvons rien d'autres quand on est entre nous.

Elle entendit Constance rigoler.

_- Tu pensais que j'allais te crier dessus ? Te dire que je ne voulais plus que ma fille te voit ?_

- Euh… pour être franche… oui, dit-elle, penaude en sortant du bar.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas comme ça._

Rassurée, Jane fit un signe de tête à ses meilleurs amis et rentra dans la voiture.

- Je suis avec votre fille, je vous la passe ? demanda Jane.

_- Je veux bien, merci, _dit Constance, surprise par l'attention de Jane.

- Désolée encore, dit la brune.

_- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas, _la rassura Constance._ Bonne soirée, Jane._

Jane la salua et rendit son téléphone à Maura, qui avait reprit des couleurs.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-elle en mettant le contact.

- Oui, dit la blonde en souriant légèrement. Oui, mère ?

Jane fut surprise de comment elle appelait sa mère, mais elle se rappela que les familles riches étaient souvent comme ça. Maura avait l'air de retrouver la forme, même si sa voix était encore légèrement enrouée et rauque.

Jane pensa que ça lui donnait un petit côté sexy. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées de sa tête et se reconcentra sur la route.

Maura raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans son sac.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir, dit Maura, mal à l'aise.

Jane sourit.

- T'en fais pas, y a une première fois à tout, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, mais bon… tu dois avoir l'habitude de sortir avec des personnes qui tiennent bien l'alcool, pas de rentrer aussi tôt…

- Écoute, dit Jane en souriant, ma première cuite, j'étais vraiment mal, et j'ai finis à dormir sous la table, en position du fœtus, donc t'en fais pas.

Rassurée, Maura sourit et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien le reste du trajet. La scientifique se sentait mieux, même si sa tête tournait encore et que ses jambes tremblaient un peu.

Jane gara la voiture devant un immeuble moderne, et elle aida Maura à sortir de l'habitacle. La blonde ne marchait pas encore droit, mais c'était moins qu'auparavant. Jane se dit que l'alcool s'évaporait rapidement de son organisme.

Elles montèrent les escaliers du palier, et Jane sortit son pass pour déverrouiller la porte principale. Elles prirent l'ascenseur pour monter les deux étages, et Jane ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et ses deux frères, qui étaient en voyage.

- Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais bon, dit Jane en haussant les épaules.

- J'aime bien, dit Maura alors que Jane l'installa sur le fauteuil. C'est plutôt mignon, comme endroit. Ça change des palaces où je m'emmerde littéralement où je vais souvent avec mes parents.

Jane rigola quand elle entendit Maura dire une vulgarité. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'allure à dire des choses pareilles, mais cela cassait un peu son image de petite bourgeoise coincé que Jane avait d'abord pensée.

- Tu veux aller dormir de suite, ou tu veux regarder un film ? demanda Jane en se prenant une bière dans le frigo, et un soda pour Maura.

- Un film ! s'exclama la blonde avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais, je me dis que c'est facile de parler avec toi… je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends vraiment pas comme ces fils de bourges que je côtoie tout les jours et qui ne me parlent que parce que mes parents sont du même monde…

Jane sourit et lui tendit la canette.

- Et toi, t'es pas comme toutes ces filles de bourges qui se la pètent et qui montrent à ceux qui sont de la classe moyenne qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde. Tu ferais une parfaite pauvre, dit Jane avec un clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur, qui affola le cœur de Maura. Bon, tu aimes quoi comme film ?

- Euh… n'importe, dit la blonde en calmant les battements affolés de son cœur.

- Destination Finale ? proposa la brune en montrant le DVD.

Maura hocha la tête

- J'espère que la vue du sang ne t'écœure pas, dit Jane en lançant le DVD.

Elle alla éteindre la lumière et sauta sur le canapé, faisant rigoler Maura.

- Pas du tout, dit cette dernière en souriant.

- Tant mieux ! dit Jane en se calant confortablement dans le canapé. Tu peux retirer tes chaussures, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant que la blonde avait encore ses talons. Je me demande comment tu fais pour marcher avec ça, j'aurais mal, moi !

Maura rigola en les retirant.

- Je suis obliger d'en porter aux galas que donne ma mère, ou aux soirées mondaines que donnent les amis de mes parents, donc je m'y suis habituée à force.

Elles arrêtèrent de parler quand le film commença. L'atmosphère angoissante du film prit immédiatement Maura, et quand l'avion explosa, elle sursauta. Jane éclata de rire et Maura rigola de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement.

Pendant le film, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se touchent. Rien qu'à ce contact, Jane ressentit un bien-être fou, et elle allongea ses jambes sur la table.

Maura, elle, c'était figée, l'attention totalement détournée du film. Ses yeux fixaient sans cesse sa main à quelques centimètres de celle de Jane. Une subite envie de la prendre entre les siennes la prit, et elle l'a refoula en levant la tête vers la télé. Mais elle ne voyait que les images, les sons parvenant brouillés.

Son esprit était focalisé sur son envie de prendre la main de la brune dans la sienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous qui avez prit le temps de mettre une review, et voir que sur deux chapitres seulement, j'avais dépasser les 30 m'a énormément fais plaisir ! J'en suis folle de joie ! Merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux !

And thanks to my English reviewers, I hope you like this chapter !

Et merci aussi à _Satnaaa _pour la relecture et blahblahblah (trop long à tout réécrire lol)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, autant que les premiers.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 3**

La fin du film arriva rapidement pour Jane, mais pour Maura, cela fut un soulagement. Malheureusement, Jane proposa de regarder le deuxième. Maura ne refusa pas et se calla encore plus dans le fauteuil, respirant profondément.

La brune reprit sa place à côté, s'installant encore plus près d'elle.

- Ça ne t'embête pas, au moins ?

- Non, t'en fais pas, c'est même plutôt pas mal comme film, bien qu'un peu surréaliste, mais pas mal.

Jane sourit et lança le film. Le silence se fit de nouveau, seulement troublé par le film. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Jane d'être troublé. Elle s'était assise en tailleur et son genou était collé contre la cuisse de la blonde.

Elle s'empara de sa bière sur la table et bu ce qui restait cul sec. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le film.

Elle soupira silencieusement et leva les yeux. Les images du carambolage défilèrent, mais elle ne les voyait pas, n'entendant pas le bruit des cris, ni les explosions des voitures.

Elle, qui, d'habitude, aurait regardé l'action avec attention et délectation, cette fois-ci elle ne les voyait pas. La proximité de Maura l'a troublait au plus haut point, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ignorer l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle se trémoussa sur le canapé, décroisant ses jambes, les allongeant sur la table. La perte de contact lui fit comme un vide et un coup de froid, mais elle se dit que c'était pour le mieux. Que c'était une meilleure idée que de la toucher.

Elle se plongea dans le film jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la tête de Maura se posée sur son épaule. Elle bloqua sa respiration, surprise par une telle confiance.

- Je ne te gêne pas ? lui demanda la blonde en la sentant se raidir.

Jane se relaxa instantanément, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'installait mieux, passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

- Pas du tout, la rassura-t-elle.

Maura sourit et se calla plus confortablement contre Jane.

Cette fois-ci, aucune des deux ne suivit le film, trop obnubilée par l'étreinte de l'autre.

Jane commença à passer son pouce sur la peau douce qui lui était offerte, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Maura. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête dans le cou de la brune, se délectant de son odeur et de la douceur de la brune.

Toutes deux étaient prise dans le moment, tellement qu'elles n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Angela arriva dans le salon, et vit les deux jeunes femmes blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elle sourit affectueusement et alla silencieusement à la cuisine.

Jane et Maura était toujours dans leur petite bulle qu'elles avaient formé autour d'elles. Jane glissa sa main le long du bras de la blonde, s'arrêtant près de sa main, lui donnant le choix de la prendre ou pas. Et Maura n'hésita pas longtemps à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jane, qui avait baissé la tête vers elle. Leur regard plongea l'un dans l'autre, et elles ne purent se détourner. Jane trouvait les yeux de Maura magnifiques. Ils avaient une couleur unique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient imperceptiblement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Maura vint comblée l'espace et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

D'abord timide, le contact se renforça et Maura se redressa alors que Jane passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.

A ce moment, Angela sortit de la cuisine et en voyant sa fille et Maura s'embrasser, elle décida de leur laisser de l'intimité et alla discrètement dans sa chambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Manquant d'air, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, mais leur front resta soudé, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Maura passa sa main sur la joue de Jane, qui ferma les yeux de bonheur face à cette tendresse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de piquer encore quelques baisers sur ses lèvres dont elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer.

Maura accueillait ses baisers avec délectation et envie. Jane entoura sa taille, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes de chaques côtés de ses hanches.

- Si ta mère rentre, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? demanda Maura avant de l'embrasser.

Jane appuya le baiser puis se détacha.

- La connaissant… elle ne se fera pas remarquer… et ira directement dans sa chambre, répondit Jane entre deux baisers.

Maura rigola et se pencha une fois de plus, capturant ses lèvres avec bonheur. Le baiser s'intensifia, et elles osèrent mêler leur langue. Elles eurent l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait s'exploser dans leur ventre alors que leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent.

- Wouha… murmura Maura, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Comme tu dis, dit Jane, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées pendant un long moment, s'embrassant, ne faisant même plus attention au film qui défilait malgré tout sous leurs yeux.

- On devrait aller se coucher, proposa Jane quand le générique de fin défila sur l'écran.

- Humm… dommage, j'aimais bien être dans tes bras, dit Maura en se blottissant encore plus contre la brune.

Celle-ci rigola et embrassa la chevelure blonde.

- Je propose que tu dormes avec moi… dans mon lit… dit Jane en attrapant le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser avec envie.

La blonde sourit, lui rendant son baiser.

- J'adorerais, répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Jane la suivit, éteignit la télé, ainsi que le lecteur DVD et elle attrapa la main de la blonde, la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre de sa mère, la brune eut un sourire, demanda à Maura de rester là où elle était et elle toqua discrètement sur le bois.

- Oui ? demanda la voix étouffé d'Angela.

Jane rigola et entra.

- Bien, ta soirée ? demanda la plus jeune en voyant sa mère sur son ordinateur.

Angela sourit.

- Super, répondit la mère. Et toi, je ne te demande même pas comment c'était, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Jane secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- On va se coucher, bonne nuit Ma', dit la brune.

- Bonne nuit les filles, dormez bien.

- Toi aussi.

Jane lui sourit et ferma la porte. En se retournant, elle vit Maura aussi rouge qu'au moment de leur rencontre, si ce n'était plus. Elle pouffa et prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais dis qu'elle monterait simplement dans sa chambre, rigola la brune. Allons-nous coucher.

Maura rigola en acquiesçant et suivit Jane qui s'était emparé de sa main, les guidant dans sa chambre.

L'endroit était spacieux, mais remplit d'objets en tout genre qui correspondait bien à la personnalité de la brune.

- Ça doit pas être aussi grand que chez toi… commença cette dernière.

- Mais c'est exactement toi, la coupa Maura en l'enlaçant par la taille. J'aime beaucoup. Comme je t'ai dit, j'en ai marre de voir tout le temps des palaces où tout les riches exposent leurs richesses. Ici, c'est parfait.

Elle appuya ses paroles d'un baiser, que Jane lui rendit avec fougue. Elle pressa sa main sur la nuque de la blonde, fusionnant leur lèvres, fondant leur corps l'un dans l'autre.

Maura agrippa les cheveux bruns, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches, profitant de ce doux moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Se séparant pour manque d'oxygène, Jane l'enlaça et plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur fruité à plein poumons. Maura embrassa sa tempe et posa sa joue sur son épaule.

- Je suis bien, là, avec toi, murmura Jane. Je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer.

La scientifique resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Jane soupira et se détacha de la blonde. Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez et alla fouiller dans son armoire.

- Je parie que tu n'as pas de rechange dans ton super sac, railla Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maura rougit et commença à bredouiller, ce qui causa l'hilarité de Jane qui l'attrapa par la main, la collant contre son corps.

- Je rigolais, lui murmura-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je te prête un pyjama à moi pour cette nuit ?

- Avec plaisir, dit la blonde, les rougeurs disparaissant de ses joues.

Jane se retourna, sortit deux tee-shirt, et en tendit un à Maura. Cette dernière la remercia avec un baiser et commença à se déshabiller. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Savait-elle l'effet que cela lui procurait ? Sûrement pas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, autrement… à moins que si ?...

Jane secoua la tête et remarqua que la blonde la fixait avec un petit sourire énigmatique, les poings posés sur ses hanches. Jane remarqua qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, et elle ne pu empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le corps magnifique de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Maura, taquine, la fixant avec un sourire ravageur qui affola le cœur de la brune.

Cette dernière avait la gorge sèche et le corps en feu. Elle hocha simplement la tête, le regard parcourant le corps de la blonde, se délectant de chaque carré de peau offerte à sa vue.

- Tu es magnifique… réussit-elle à murmurer.

Maura rougit et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle s'empara du haut de Jane et l'enfila. Il lui allait trop grand, mais elle le trouvait incroyablement confortable.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Jane se changea rapidement, sous le regard attentif de Maura qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle voyait.

Changée, Jane se dirigea vers son lit en attrapant la main de Maura au passage. Elles se glissèrent sous les draps et Maura se colla instantanément contre la brune, qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Avec un sourire, Maura calla sa tête dans son cou, étonnamment sereine dans ses bras.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Jane au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on est en couple ?

Maura se redressa pour fixer la brune dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que toi, tu le veux ?

Jane fit un sourire.

- Bien sûr, mais si toi tu le ve…

Elle fut coupée par une paire de lèvre se posant tendrement sur les siennes.

- Evidemment, que je le veux, murmura la blonde.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, appuyant ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de la blonde.

Elle se retira aussitôt, pensant à quelque chose qu'elle avait complètement oubliée.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Jane en lui tournant tendrement son visage vers elle.

Elle vit l'expression peiné de la blonde et passa une main sur sa joue.

- Je… et tes amis ? Les personnes du lycée ?...

- Hey, hey, shhhh, calme-toi, lui dit Jane en l'enlaçant, passant une main le long de son dos dans une caresse lente et tendre. On les emmerde, d'accord ? S'ils ont quelque chose à redire, je me ferais une joie de les envoyer chié à la manière Rizzoli, d'accord ? Plus personne n'osera t'approcher pour te critiquer, sous peine de recevoir la foudre de Jane Rizzoli !

L'enthousiasme de sa nouvelle petite-amie la fit sourire et la rassura. Elle se laissa aller contre la brune, qui entoura sa taille de ses bras, déposant des baisers dans son cou.

- Alors maintenant, Mlle Isles, nous allons dormir, parce que demain, j'ai bien l'intention de vous kidnapper pour une journée en tête-à-tête, susurra Jane à son oreille en passant son nez sur sa peau.

Maura acquiesça, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pas du tout certaine de pouvoir placé un mot derrière l'autre.

Elles se réinstallèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, enlacées.

- Bonne nuit, Ma Maura, chuchota Jane en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

L'interpellée eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la joie qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, Ma Jane, dit-elle sur le même ton en se blottissant encore plus contre elle.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement, toujours dans les bras de son autre moitié.

Car pour elles, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elles se connaissaient, et que quelques heures qu'elles avaient enfin osées sauter le pas, elles sentaient au plus profond d'elles que l'autre était faite pour elle, et que personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place dans leur cœur.

Le lendemain matin, Angela se réveilla avant les filles et alla faire un petit-déjeuner. Comme elle ne savait pas ce que prenait Maura, elle prépara du café, ainsi que du thé, et du chocolat avec du lait. Elle prépara la table, et monta à l'étage pour réveiller les marmottes. Il était pratiquement 11 heures et elle savait que sa fille ne supportait pas de se lever aussi tard.

Elle frappa quelques coups doucement sur la porte, et n'entendant aucuns bruits, elle ouvrit la porte. Un sourire tendre et attendrit naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant les deux jeunes filles dans le lit de la brune, enlacées comme si leur vie en dépendait.

La matriarche s'approcha, coupable de les sortir de leur sommeil qui avait l'air si paisible. Mais elle savait que sa fille allait piquer une crise si elle se levait tard.

Mais en même temps, elle risquait d'en piquer une si elle l'a réveillait alors qu'elle était avec Maura.

Angela réfléchit rapidement, et décida de les réveiller quand même. Elle verrait bien ce que sa fille dirait.

Elle se pencha vers sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Jane grommela et se tourna sur le côté, se blottissant encore plus contre Maura. Angela eut un sourire attendrit mais soupira.

Elle eut cependant plus de chance, car Maura, ayant un sommeil plus léger, sentit la brune bouger et se réveilla. Elle battit des paupières, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Elle s'étira doucement, et vit Jane dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué Angela, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se rendit compte que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve, que ce qu'elle avait cru être une scène de son imagination, était bel et bien la réalité.

- Maura ! entendit-elle en un murmure.

Elle sursauta et remarqua enfin la mère de Jane. Elle rougit violemment, mal à l'aise.

- Madame Rizzoli, bredouilla-t-elle.

Angela eut un sourire affectueux.

- Appelle-moi Angela, et ne sois pas gênée, ma chérie. Réveille Jane si tu y arrive, le petit-déjeuner et prêt.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Maura avait le cœur qui battait rapidement. Elle ne pensait que la mère de Jane les surprendrait seulement la veille de leur mise en couple. Certes, elles n'avaient pas été surprise en plein acte – à cette pensée, Maura rougit et secoua sa tête – mais cela la gênée tout de même.

Elle décida de réveiller sa brune comme le lui avait demandé Angela, au lieu de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Elle se pencha vers la brune et elle dégagea ses cheveux noirs de son visage, les glissant derrière son oreille. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, approchant son visage du sien. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Jane, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle sentit la bouche de Jane s'étirer en un sourire et répondre à son baiser, alors que ses mains glissaient dans son dos dans un geste lent et empreint de tendresse.

Elles se séparèrent et Maura vit Jane avoir un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux encore clos.

- Bonjour, dit Maura en se blottissant contre la brune.

- Hmm… bonjour, dit Jane, la voix encore rauque de sommeil en l'enlaçant fortement. Je pourrais y prendre goût à ce genre de réveil !

Maura rigola et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle. Bien dormis ?

- Très ! Être dans tes bras, c'est comme d'être avec un ange. Et toi ? Bien dormis ?

Maura rougit et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais arrête de me dire des trucs trop magnifique, j'aime pas rougir de bon matin.

Jane rigola, exerçant une légère pression contre son dos en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Mais t'es tellement belle, quand tu rougis.

Les joues de la scientifique semblaient prendre feu. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'une Jane hilare, en grommelant des paroles inaudibles. La brune calma ses rires, alors que les rougeurs diminuaient sur les joues de la blonde.

Cette dernière se redressa et lui dit que sa mère était venue leur prévenir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Jane grommela en italien, ce que Maura trouva particulièrement sexy, alors qu'elles se levaient.

Jane lui prêta un jogging pour ne pas qu'elle descende en sous-vêtements devant sa mère, et elles sortirent. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, la brune attrapa Maura par la taille, la retourna dans un geste et captura ses lèvres avec fougue.

Après ce moment de tendresse, elles allèrent à la cuisine. Maura appréhendait un peu le petit-déjeuner, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à la mère de Jane.

Elle s'empara de sa main pour se donner du courage et elles entrèrent dans la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

Normalement, je poste le lundi, mais je ne pourrais pas demain, donc je le fait aujourd'hui.

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise, et vous êtes tranquilles jusqu'au chapitre 7 ou 8. Après, ça fait déprimer (enfin, de mon avis, lol)

Merci à _Satnaaa _pour la correction, la relecture et ses avis sur mes chapitres !

Trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture !

**Chapter 4**

Angela était assise sur une chaise, buvant une tasse de café, adosser contre le plan de travail, un journal dans les mains. En voyant les deux jeunes femmes rentrer dans la cuisine, elle sourit, posa son journal et s'approcha d'elles.

Elle les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras pour les saluer et les invita à se mettre à table. Elle versa le café de Jane dans une tasse qu'elle lui tendit et demanda à Maura ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette dernière demanda timidement un café au lait, que la Mamá Rizzoli lui posa devant elle. Elle la remercia, alors qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux de Jane sous la table. Cette dernière sourit en prenant une gorgée de café, alors que sa mère posait des pancakes tout chaud devant elles.

- Manger autant que vous voulez, leur dit Angela avec un sourire.

Elle en prit juste un avant d'aller prendre sa douche, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

- C'est très… embarrassant… dit Jane en montrant les pancakes en forme de lapin.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon, dit Maura en s'autorisant à embrasser la joue de la brune.

Jane sourit et tourna la tête, effleurant ses lèvres. La blonde rigola et appuya le contact entre leur bouche, leur soutirant des soupirs de bonheur.

Elles se séparèrent et commencèrent à manger les pancakes faits par Angela. Quand celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit les rires des deux jeunes filles. Elle entendit sa fille sortir une blague, et leur rire complice redoublèrent d'intensité.

Elle alla s'habiller et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle entendit que les rires avaient cessé et comprit pourquoi en voyant sa fille et la blonde bouche contre bouche.

Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, mais elle devait partir au travail, et sa tasse de café était sur le plan de travail.

Les deux jeunes filles entendirent un raclement de gorge et elles se séparèrent rapidement, le rouge aux joues. Angela rigola de leur gêne et alla prendre sa tasse.

- Janie, si tu prends la voiture, remets les clés dans le tiroir quand tu rentre.

La brune souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais, Ma', dit-elle. Tu me le répète cent fois par jour.

- Je préfère ça, plutôt que tu me les range autre part et que je retourne toute la maison, comme l'autre fois.

Jane grommela, alors que Maura rigolait. La blonde posa sa main sur sa cuisse en lui faisant un d'œil. Jane sourit, alors que sa mère rangeait sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Bon, je vais aller travailler, bonne journée, les filles !

Elle les embrassa sur le front et sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, Jane soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit Maura lui prendre la main et elle sourit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard plongea dans les yeux vert-noisette de la blonde. La tendresse qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle, et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontrer et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait rapidement tomber amoureuse d'elle.

_Si c'est pas déjà fait, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et commença à ranger. Maura l'aida, même si Jane lui disait de rester assise, elle ne voulait pas rester sans l'aider.

Pendant que la brune allait prendre sa douche, Maura enfila ses vêtements de la veille. Jane lui avait dit qu'elles iraient chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

La blonde s'était assise sur le lit de Jane, s'empêchant fortement de l'imager nue sous le jet d'eau. C'était pratiquement impossible, puisque la veille elle l'avait vue – certes rapidement – en sous-vêtements. Et elle se l'imaginait nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait, se passant le gel douche sur la moindre parcelle de peau musclée…

Maura secoua sa tête, se sortant les images de ses pensées et se leva, regardant le décor de la chambre de la brune. Elle fut absorbée par les photos posées sur la table de chevet, à un point qu'elle n'entendit pas la brune rentrée dans la chambre.

Jane rentra dans sa chambre, les cheveux encore humides. Quand elle vit Maura regarder ses photos, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle posa silencieusement sa serviette de bain sur sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha. Elle entoura la taille de la blonde avec ses bras, qui sursauta à son contact.

Jane rigola et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Maura posa ses mains sur les siennes en s'adossant contre le corps fin et musclée de la brune.

- C'est mes deux frères, dit Jane en désignant une photo où elle était enfant, entouré de deux garçons, souillé de boue et les cheveux en bataille. Tommy, le plus jeune, et Frankie, qui vient juste après moi. Et toi ? Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ? Ou peut-être les deux ?

Maura eut un sourire dénué de joie.

- Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre, je suis une enfant adoptée et fille unique, dit Maura, tristement.

Jane resserra son emprise sur sa taille et l'embrassa juste en dessous de l'oreille.

- Tu m'as moi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire revint à Maura qui hocha la tête.

- Bon, et si nous y allions ? proposa Jane, sans toutefois bouger.

Maura fit une petite grimace et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jane, qui était toujours accroché à sa taille, fut entrainée dans la chute. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Maura éclata de rire, et profita que l'étreinte de sa brune se soit desserrer pour se hisser sur la brune, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, le buste incliner vers elle, les bras appuyer de chaque côté de sa tête.

Une lueur de malice s'était allumée dans le regard de la blonde, qui avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Elle se pencha plus près, toujours en appuie sur ses bras.

Jane avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, et ses mains n'avaient pas quitté les hanches de sa blonde. Elles se regardaient en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Maura pencha sa nuque et captura la bouche de Jane avec envie et fougue. Leurs paupières se fermèrent et Jane resserra sa prise sur ses hanches.

Le baiser s'intensifia et Maura sentit la langue de Jane caresser ses lèvres tendrement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et leur langue se mêlèrent sensuellement. Aucune ne cherchait la domination, seulement le bonheur de se trouver et ne pas se perdre.

Malheureusement, leur moment de tendresse fut coupé par le téléphone de Maura. Cette dernière eut un soupir de désespoir en se décollant de Jane. Celle-ci rigola légèrement et se redressa avec douceur, tenant la blonde près d'elle.

La blonde l'embrassa brièvement avant de chercher son téléphone dans son sac. Elle le sortit et décrocha juste avant que la sonnerie ne cesse.

- Oui, mère !

_- Bonjour, ma puce, je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Si, si, beaucoup,_ eut-elle envie de dire.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle à la place.

_- Je voulais simplement te prévenir que ton père et moi n'étions pas là, aujourd'hui, un client m'a commander un tableau que nous allons lui livrer._

- D'accord, mère, dit-elle, soupirant intérieurement de ne pas avoir à leur demander la permission de s'absenter encore une journée de plus.

_- C'était bien, cette soirée ? _lui demanda sa mère.

Maura regarda Jane et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que la brune lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Parfaite, dit-elle.

Elle entendit sa mère rire dans le combinée.

_- Tu me diras tout ça ce soir, bisous ma puce. Ton père t'embrasse._

- Pas de soucis, mère, bisous à vous deux, à ce soir.

La blonde raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils s'inquiètent que je te séquestre ? rigola Jane.

Maura rigola à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.

- Non, elle m'appelait pour me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, ils ont une livraison pour un client de ma mère.

- Ouh, tant mieux, alors !

Jane s'empara de sa main et la tira à elle. Maura atterrit sur ses genoux en rigolant. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent instantanément, leur soutirant des soupirs de bonheur.

La blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène, rapprochant leur visage.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et les deux nouveaux arrivants se stoppèrent sous la vision qui leur était donner de voir.

Maura et Jane se séparèrent aussitôt. La brune fusilla les deux nouveaux venus du regard.

- Tom' ! Frank' ! Vous pouvez pas frapper, avant d'entrée ? s'exclama-t-elle, enfermant Maura entre ses bras qui avait essayer de se lever.

- Content de te voir aussi, grande sœur, railla Tommy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu nous présente pas ? demanda Frankie avec un clin d'œil.

Jane soupira et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde, causant des rougeurs sur ses joues, et un grand sourire sur le visage de ses deux frères qui étaient entrés dans la chambre.

- Maura, j'te présente mes p'tits frères, Tommy et Frankie, grommela rapidement la brune. Voici Maura. Donc maintenant, vous êtes gentils, mais je vous verrez plus tard, hein !

Les deux frères rigolèrent.

- Ravis de te connaitre, Maura, dirent-ils en chœur.

Frankie leur lança un clin d'œil, et Tommy montra son pouce en signe de victoire, avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière eux.

La brune soupira en se laissant tomber en long sur son matelas, les bras en étoile. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

Maura rigola légèrement, les joues légèrement moins rouges. Elle se pencha et se blottit contre Jane, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Cette dernière referma ses bras sur sa taille en soupirant d'aise.

- Désolée, pour tout ça, marmonna-t-elle. Ils étaient pas censé rentrés aujourd'hui, en plus, mais demain soir.

Maura rigola, leva la tête et lui embrassa le menton, seul endroit accessible.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme ça, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir au moins un frère ou une sœur…

Sans rien dire, la brune resserra son étreinte, et elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Frankie apparut alors dans l'encadrement, et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes enlacées.

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai un petit souvenir pour toi, Jane, dit-il alors qu'elles se redressaient. Et Tom' aussi, mais il est au téléphone avec sa Lydia.

Jane sourit et l'invita à rentrer. Il s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de sa sœur, alors qu'il lui tendait les petits paquets de sa part, et de la part de Tommy.

- Tu m'aurais dit qu'une belle jeune blonde avait prit ton cœur, je lui aurais rapporté quelque chose, aussi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Maura, qui rougit.

Jane sourit en posant son menton dans son cou.

- Ça c'est fait hier soir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, je comprends mieux, dit-il. En plus, t'as pas choisis la plus moche.

La blonde rougit encore plus, faisant éclaté de rire le jeune homme, alors que Jane rigolait silencieusement en lui déposant en baiser dans le cou.

Frankie intercepta ce geste et il eut un sourire attendrit. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur ainsi. Certes, c'était tout récent, mais il voyait qu'elle était déjà attachée à la belle blonde. Il voyait aussi le regard que Maura lançait à Jane et il fut rassuré en se disant qu'elle était une bonne personne pour sa sœur.

Jane ouvrit ses paquets. Dans le paquet de Tommy, elle trouva un gant de base-ball au couleur de la France. Dans celui de Frankie, c'était une carte postale avec, au premier plan, des femmes de dos, en string, où il y avait une petite phrase en français.

Frankie se gratta la tête, gêné.

- Désolé, Maura, mais elle était censé être encore célibataire…

La blonde rigola, alors que Jane grommelait.

- C'est pas parce que vous êtes pas là, que ma vie s'arrête.

- Aller, c'est rien, dit Maura. J'vais pas être jalouse d'un morceau de papier !

Jane sourit, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle, et elle se leva pour remercier son frère. Un bon crochet du droit dans l'épaule gauche fit l'affaire.

- Tommy à de la chance d'être au téléphone, dit Frankie en se massant l'épaule avec une grimace. Elle frappe fort !

Maura rigola en les regardant se charrier mutuellement. Cette scène lui redonnait le sourire, et elle se disait que Jane avait de la chance d'avoir deux frères.

Elle avait toujours voulut avoir un frère ou une sœur, que son environnement aurait été un peu mieux avec.

Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle reconnut Jane et un sourire étira ses lèvres. La brunette l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- T'as l'air triste, tout va bien ? lui demanda Frankie.

Maura fut légèrement surprise de l'attention du frère de Jane, mais cela réchauffa son cœur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Non, ça va, dit-elle en passant son bras autour de la taille de Jane.

Frankie sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur ainsi, si ce n'est jamais. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle ramène simplement des filles de passages, mais il sentait qu'avec la blonde, ça allait durer.

Et il espérait ne pas se tromper.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comme je suis gentille, que j'ai un peu de temps et des chapitres d'avance, voici le cinquième !

Merci à _Satnaaa _pour sa relecture et ses avis ! Merci aussi pour vos reviews super motivantes !

**oryane : **Oui, Maura va retrouver sa mère adoptive, mais dans d'autres circonstances que ceux de la série. Doyle est mort, et il n'a pas fait croire à Hope que Maura était morte à sa naissance. Hope à laisser sa fille à une autre famille pour les mêmes raisons que dans mon autre fic, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour l'élever.

Chapitre guimauve, hein, l'action est pas pour tout de suite mdr.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 5**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants jouaient ensemble, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

Jane et Maura se trouvaient au bord du lac, mangeant les sandwichs que Jane avait préparé tout en rigolant. Elles profitaient de la chaleur et de l'atmosphère douce qu'apportaient quelques brises légères de vent.

Elles se sentaient bien, toutes les deux, seules, sans personnes autour pour les déranger.

- Tu veux faire quoi, cette après-midi ? demanda Jane après avoir bu une gorgée de son soda.

- Hum… tant que je suis avec toi, peut m'importe, répondit Maura.

Jane sourit et se pencha en avant, l'embrassant chastement. La blonde s'approcha encore plus d'elle et se blottit entre ses bras, ignorant les regards des personnes se trouvant autour d'elles. Jane entoura sa taille avec ses bras, lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Elles restèrent enlacées pendant de longues heures, parlant de choses et d'autres, s'embrassant quelques fois. Profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Le soleil brillait fortement, se reflétant dans les cheveux d'or de Maura, qui s'était allongé, la tête reposant sur la cuisse de Jane, les yeux fermés. Jane, profitait du calme qui régnait autour d'elle, et regardait le visage doux de la blonde avec admiration.

Elle regardait le soleil jouer avec les reflets par moment blonds, ne se lassant pas de regarder la jeune scientifique.

Cette dernière, sentant le regard de la brune sur elle, ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans les orbes sombres. Au soleil, ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, et elle sentit son cœur chavirer sous l'intensité de son regard.

Jane leva la main et vint la poser sur sa joue avec tendresse sans quitter les prunelles noisette du regard. Elle voyait de nombreuses nuances de couleurs dans ses yeux, rendu encore plus brillant et pétillant qu'à l'habitude.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Leur cœur s'emballèrent, battant en rythme rapidement.

Maura passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant d'avantage leur visage, prolongeant leur étreinte.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.

Les jours passèrent, et puis les mois. Chacune des deux filles étaient régulièrement invitées chez l'autre, ainsi que les parents. Angela et Constance s'étaient rapidement échanger des recettes, et Richard et Sean parlaient souvent sport.

La bonne entente entre leurs parents ravit les deux jeunes femmes, qui vivaient des moments parfaits. Chacune arrivait à surprendre l'autre un peu plus tout les jours, et elles se sentaient tombée amoureuse de l'autre un peu plus à chaque secondes.

Une semaine avant les vacances, Jane et Maura décidèrent qu'il était temps de montrer au lycée leur relation. La blonde avait un peu peur de la réaction des autres, mais Jane serait avec elle. Elle n'aurait donc pas à s'en soucier.

Le matin, elles étaient venues ensemble, se tenant par la main. Quand elles passèrent les portes du lycée, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers elles, mais elles les ignoraient, continuant de parler avec animation.

- Jane ! Maura ! s'exclama Vince en arrivant derrière elles.

Il tapa dans la main de Jane et embrassa Maura sur le front.

- Comment vont mes deux princesses ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

- Ça va, dit Jane avec nonchalance en passant son bras autour de la blonde.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'emballer, et sentit sa nervosité diminuer.

- Et toi, Maura ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que tous les regards étaient sur elles. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et reporta son attention sur Korsak.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle d'une voix faible, la gorge sèche.

Jane resserra son étreinte sur elle, lui montrant son soutien et sa présence.

- Je te promets que je te laisserais jamais, lui dit-elle. Et une promesse est sacrée, pour les Rizzoli !

Maura rigola, l'esprit un peu plus léger, le cœur moins serrer. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, et sans prévenir, attrapa le visage de la brune à deux mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, choquant la totalité des étudiants.

Excepté Korsak, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Frost qui venait d'arriver et qui avait éclaté de rire en voyant l'action.

Jane, surprise de ce geste plus qu'inattendu, resta figée quelques secondes, avant d'entourer la nuque de Maura et de lui rendre son baiser avec tendresse et fougue.

Elles se séparèrent au bout d'un moment. Maura était rouge, alors que Jane avait un énorme sourire niais sur le visage, le bras autour du coup de sa petite-amie.

- Vous pouvez dire que vous savez mettre l'ambiance, ricana Barry en les saluant. Je suis arrivé au bon moment !

- Ouais, ajouta Korsak en rigolant, quelques minutes de plus, et tu ratais le plus important !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de leur toute nouvelle proximité en public. Maura était encore gênée par les regards des autres, mais elle les ignorait, profitant du moment présent.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du lycée, ignorant totalement les yeux qui les suivaient. Ils s'étaient rendu comptent qu'un silence étrange s'était installé autour d'eux, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

Ils allèrent dans la salle où ils avaient cours et attendirent que la cloche sonne en parlant légèrement et en rigolant des quelques blagues de Jane et Frost, ou des monologues nerveux de Maura.

Ils se turent quand le prof rentra dans la salle. Il fit surprit de constater qu'un silence de mort régnait au sein de sa classe, mais n'y prêta aucune attention et fit son cours.

La matinée passa rapidement, sans que personne n'adresse la parole aux quatre inséparables. Soit le silence se faisait quand ils étaient dans les parages, soit des murmures inaudibles retentissaient autour d'eux.

Mais aucun n'y faisait réellement attention.

Jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas de midi arrive.

Les quatre compères parlaient du bal qui aurait lieu le vendredi soir pour clore la saison d'hiver et fêter le début du printemps. Jane invita Maura, qui accepta avec grand plaisir. Frost avait invité sa petite-amie qui faisait partie d'un autre lycée, et Vince, lui, ne serait pas présent pour cette soirée. Il n'aimait pas tellement ces genres de fête préférant rester tranquillement chez lui devant sa télé.

Ils étaient tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de footballeur et de Cheerleaders du lycée ne vienne les déranger.

- Et alors, la pas normale, ricana le leader du groupe, on a payé la petite pauvrette pour éviter d'être seule ? J'espère pour toi qu'elle t'as bien payé, Rizzoli !

- Ferme la, Roy, grommela l'interpellée, la mâchoire et les poings serrer.

- Oh, Jane, tu sais très bien ce que tu risque en trainant avec ce genre de… _racaille _! cracha une des Cheerleader à l'allure de bimbo.

Jane se leva d'un bond, le regard noir, faisant reculer le groupe.

- Jane, calme-toi ! lui intima Korsak en se levant à son tour, alors que Frost et Maura la retenait.

Le plus âgé se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

- Quant à vous, continua-t-il, autoritaire, foutez-leur la paix. Si vous voulez perdre votre bourse d'étude, libre à vous, mais allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, on ne veut rien à voir à faire avec vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez branlé, vous êtes _amis_ avec l'erreur de la nature… commença un des footballeurs.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le mot de trop. Trois poings s'abattirent sur son nez en même temps, et une tornade brune le jeta à terre, le rouant de coup violemment.

Barry et Vince l'attrapèrent par les bras, la tirant en arrière, la tenant fermement.

Maura, elle, était en arrière, les larmes pleins les yeux.

- N'ose plus jamais parler de Maura comme ça ! cria Jane, hors d'elle. Je t'entends encore parler d'elle comme ça, et ce jour-là, t'auras pas la chance que mes potes soient là pour me calmer !

Elle lui cracha dessus alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, et se dégagea de la poigne de ses deux amis. Elle se dirigea vers Maura, en pleurs, et la prise dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Le premier que j'entends parler mal de Maura, je vous jure que c'est pas Jane seule, qui vous tombe dessus, mais ses deux frères, Frost et moi-même, compris ? cracha Korsak, les dents serrer.

La brune fut surprise d'entendre son ami parler ainsi, lui d'habitude si pacifiste et calme. Mais cela l'a rassura en se disant qu'elle ne serait pas seule si un tel spectacle venait à se reproduire.

Maura était inconsolable. Des sanglots violents secouaient son corps et les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle se dit que c'était de sa faute si Jane avait agis comme ça.

Cette dernière lui passait une main le long de son dos, dans une caresse réconfortante, lui répétant que ce n'était pas vrai tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, qu'elle était magnifique, incroyable, et qu'aucun de ces crétins sans cervelle ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Ces mots réussirent à lui soutirer un mini sourire et calmèrent ses pleurs.

Jane lui prit la main et l'entraina hors de la cafétéria, où plus aucun bruit n'était audible. Toutes les têtes les suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans le couloir.

Sans rien dire, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et allèrent sur le stade. Elles grimpèrent les gradins, et toujours sans un mot, elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, les doigts toujours entremêlés.

Maura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, plus légère, mais un poids sur les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Jane haussa un sourcil et tourna sa tête vers elle, l'obligeant à se redressée.

- Désolée pour quoi ?

- Pour ça… tu… tu n'aurais pas été avec moi, ça ne t'aurait jamais arri…

- Maur', la coupa Jane en prenant son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils ont pu dire, d'accord ? Tout ce qu'ils racontaient, c'est rien que des bobards, toi-même tu sais que tu ne m'as pas payé pour faire ça.

Avant que la blonde n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes, lui prouvant qu'elle était bel et bien là, avec elle, et que l'avis des autres lui importait peu.

- Rizzoli ! Maura !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, pour voir Vince et Barry arriver en marchant tranquillement, un grand sourire sur leur lèvre.

- On est pas là pendant quelques minutes, et vous en profitez pour vous bécoter !

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le banc en dessous d'elles, souriant.

- Bah ! Attend, on ne perd pas de temps, hein ! dit Maura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La réplique de la blonde fit éclaté de rire Jane, alors qu'ils la fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Malgré ses joues rouges, elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

Fière, Jane entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant d'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe, appuyant longuement ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Maura passa son bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre elle, sous le regard attendrit de leur deux amis.

Après cet incident, les deux jeunes femmes furent tranquilles, bien qu'il y ait encore quelques regards de travers à leur encontre. Mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention.

Elles se sentaient tombée pour l'autre de jour en jour, leurs sentiments se renforçant à chaque seconde.

Ce que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savait, c'est qu'un bonheur à toujours une fin. Et la plupart du temps, la fin est dure.


End file.
